


Special dreams

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #EatTheRare Fest, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: For the Eattherare Fest and set after the kiss scene from Fromage (S1E8). Both Will and Alana felt their decision to have a professional relationship was a good one, but they couldn't help but think in each other after that kiss.





	Special dreams

The pressure of Will’s lips still lingered on her owns, Alana realized. She still didn’t knew if was a good idea to go to Will’s house, especially after that kiss. She assured herself that it was the correct decision not to have a relationship with Will, to avoid analyzing him over and over like he was a rat under animal testing. Still, that kiss felt great on her lips, after many years without a sexual encounter with either a man or a woman… Alana kissed her fingers, feeling frustrated that they didn’t feel like Will’s lips. 

She started to lick them while her free hand traveled towards her neck. His hands were rough, but even so they felt amazing against her face and neck. Her spittle-wettenned fingers stroked her neck too, imagining it was Will’s tongue licking her, tasting her. Her left hand grabbed her breast, moaning when she felt her nipple harden against the fabric of her shirt.

“Alana…”, she heard clearly. Will stared at her while his hand kneaded her breast. 

Without hesitation, she opened her shirt, exposing her breasts to him. Will gave her a soft smile while he whispered how beautiful she was, eyes flickering over her curves. 

Her right hand joined the left, cupping her breasts first then pinching and twisting her nipples between her fingers, as if it were Will’s mouth and teeth. 

She moaned at the mental image of Will touching her everywhere, from her breasts to her sides, lingering close to her cunt. Grabbing his hair, she brought his face close, capturing his lips with hers this time. Her tongue asked for permission to enter, which Will granted and she could taste the mix of whiskey and tea he’d drank earlier. 

While Alana’s left hand was still fondling her breasts, her right hand continued down to her cunt, teasing her clit through the fabric of her panties. She couldn’t help but moan in the kiss, which made Will chuckle while his own hand moved to her stroke her pussy. “Are you enjoying this, Alana?” Will asked throatily, as Alana’s hand finally dipped inside her panties, touching her lips and clit lightly. She had tiny fingers, compared to Will’s and couldn’t help but wonder how his rough fingers would felt against the soft skin down there. 

She could see Will moving closer, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties and removing them, kissing up her inner thighs before his lips reached her sweet spot. Alana whined when she inserted two fingers inside her slick cunt, imagining it was Will’s tongue instead. Her left hand still played with her breast, finally moving it to grasp Will’s hair. 

She commanded him how to lick her while kneading his scalp, feeling his beard scratching her skin. Finally the rhythm of her hand increased, Will staring at her all the while. She kissed him over and over, her hand still rubbing her cunt feverishly, hips bucking as she focused on her most sensitive areas. Alana came after a last stroke on her clit, moaning against Will’s mouth. 

But it wasn’t over. Not yet. While her hand reached into her nightstand to find her dildo, she pictured Will stripping away his clothes. Alana stared at his erection, trying to reach for it to pleasure Will this time, but he stopped her, kissing her hand, his voice a whisper. “Let me love you tonight, Alana.”

Alana felt the pressure of her dildo, adjusting to it like she would to Will inside of her. When she nodded, Will started to move, Alana feeling him deeper the more he moved. 

Alana’s free hand reached for her sheets beside her body, gripping hard as the other caressed her breasts. Will started to groan louder and louder at the sensation of Alana’s tight heat, enjoying her moans and the way his name sounded on her lips, pleading him to keep going. 

Alana’s body started to rock hard against her dildo, making her breasts bounce and the bed crack a bit, crooning and whimpering Will’s name. She felt her orgasm grow closer and closer, still watching Will move above her while her free hand rubbed her clit. 

“Come, Alana… Come for me”, she heard in her ear before she closed her eyes, trembling with release as she cried Will’s name in a breathless moan.

When Alana had caught her breath, she opened her eyes, expecting to find Will lying next to her, only to see her bed and room empty. She felt ashamed to use Will as a fantasy, and quickly pulled on her shirt and panties, her dildo still next to her. Alana couldn’t help but imagine a spent Will kissing her forehead and whispering “I love you”, while he pressed her against his chest to protect her for anything that could damage her. 

Shaking her head, she assured herself it was for the best keep their relationship professional, for both of them. Perhaps it would be possible to be together when Will felt more stable and the Chesapeake Ripper case was resolved, but for now they needed to focus on themselves rather than on each other. Still, Alana couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely afterward, something she wasn’t used to after her release.

-

Will couldn’t sleep. He told himself it was the sounds of the “racoons” and “coyotes” inside his head that made it difficult for him to sleep, but really it was that kiss… He respected Alana’s decision to not having a relationship with him, and he knew he was too unstable for her, but the kiss felt nice and it woke up something in him that had lain dormant for some time. 

Thinking about the kiss made him scratch his chest, rubbing his nipples very lightly. 

“Will?” he heard clearly, seeing Alana in sexy lingerie walking to his bed. His heart pounded. “A-Alana… how-?” He wanted to ask but her fingers on his lips quieted, and he couldn’t resist flicking his tongue out against them before Alana removed them, replacing them with her lips. 

Something inside Will was telling him this was strange and something might go wrong in few minutes but he quickly shut out those voices as he felt Alana kissing his chest, leaving red marks with her lipstick. 

Alana moved to Will’s legs, kissing his crotch over his boxers where Will’s hand was caressing his erection through the fabric. His other arm covered his eyes as he moaned softly. 

Alana’s kisses felt hot against his erection and pre-cum was leaking from his tip, making his cock feel painfully hard against the fabric of his boxers. Will pushed them aside so he could grab his erection, feeling also Alana’s hand and lips moving over it, teasing a long moan from his lips. Even with his eyes closed, Will couldn’t help but take a peek at Alana while she was sucking him, his hand moving up and down to caress his shaft. 

“Do you like this, Will?”, Alana asked and he couldn’t help but respond with a moan, his free hand moving to his nipple to twist one with his finger. 

He was oh so close, his cock thrusting between Alana’s ruby lips, but in a sudden movement Alana released him, straddling Will’s waist and impaling him slowly to get used to his size. Alana started to ride him slow, her cunt feeling suspiciously like his hand moving up and down over his shaft. He could felt the pressure of her hands on his chest, her fingers lightly touching his nipples while he increased the rhythm of his hand. 

Will wasn’t used to making much noise while he touched himself but at the thought of Alana couldn’t help but moan a lot. The harder Alana rode him, the better it felt and Will moved his hand harder and faster as the pleasure started to rise. 

“Wiiiiiiill,” Alana moaned, reaching orgasm, Will following just a few strokes after, feeling his stomach wet with his seed. As he calmed himself, he felt Alana kissing his chest and neck, giving him a small peck on his lips last.

When Will opened his eyes after calming his breath, he found the room empty and the cold air against his skin. Staring at the mess over his stomach, Will sighed and moved to his bathroom to clean himself, returning to his bed and relaxing on it, closing his eyes and feeling ashamed for using Alana for one of his fantasies. 

He knew he was unstable and didn’t blame Alana for avoiding him, but couldn’t help but feeling more alone than ever. Before he drifted into sleep, he felt arms hugging him which made him open his eyes. He saw Alana place his head against her breasts, kissing the top of his head while Will made himself comfortable and started to sleep. It was probably one of the few nights where Will slept without any kind of nightmare since the Chesapeake Ripper case had opened.

**AN** : I bet you want a happy ending for them, so here is a Bonus track:

Will didn’t know how he had the courage to invite to Alana to his house, promising that this didn’t involve neither coyotes or raccoons trapped on his chimney. Just Chinese food and some beer. One thing lead to another and, after both being reassured it wasn’t the beer talking and both fully consenting, Will took Alana up to his room. 

Both Will and Alana touched each other like they had imagined and it felt even better than their dreams, their newfound trust making it an even more intimate experience. In the heat of the night, they said everything they needed to without words, somehow knowing that they felt the same for each other. It wasn’t going to be an easy road, but they decided to stay together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo) for being my beta.


End file.
